Liar,Liar
by momma40dawg
Summary: I dont own Hey Arnold* Helga's back from her private high school and she hopes everyone forgives her for all her cruel ways but she messes up by lieing about her life in Texas


"Melt Back"

Antonio sat on the porch of his Grandmother's house as he waited on his Mother, Melanie to get home from the hospital . His day was already going bad because of his girlfriend, Samara. He thought "What more could happen ?" . "Don't stress dear child.." a soft, calm voice whispered behind him said. He was shocked with the comment, He replied "Who's stressing ?." in a uncertain voice. "No need to lie, I know you Antonio , I know when your down." She said in a sassy way. "Well since I'm so down I guess, I'll walk home…" He said as he walked away. "Walk home safely, Antonio!" his grandmother shouted as he disappear in her foggy driveway.

Antonio stared at his usual route home and saw Kira and thought "Well my day has already been messed up in a way , no need in making it worse by getting annoyed by Kira.." Kira is Antonio's annoying friend who secretly likes him (well not a secret since the fact he knows) and watches his back . So he turned around and took the short cut his Grandmother been suggesting home. He turned around and went on his way. As soon as he found his way to the route ,He was distracted by a green glow in the ground, that almost made him blind. He thought " Did Fourth of July came earliy this year or something?". He walked slowly to the weird green glow in the ground and came to a decent space around it . He thought "What is this? Should I touch it?" He was so tempting to touch the light so he made the home run and touched the mysterious light and before you could even blink . He started growing heavier and muscular . He couldn't believe his eyes. He was tough looking and buff, buff enough to get a free admission to LSU football as he dreamed of completing, only if that's what God got laid out for him. He was so shocked ! He quickly ran the rest of the route to his home. As he ran he noticed huge foot prints from his feet in the ground ,he smiled. As his grandmother would say "Good comes out of bad", he smirked at that thought as he ran.

Ten minutes has passed since the strange growth in Antonio's body had passed , He had just made it to his house and was so happy but yet nervous to spread the news to his sister , Lynette. He decided not to be that guy and swallowed hard and walk in his house. He shouted "Hey Lynette , you home?" she replied "No I was captured by a magical bat who eats little girls" He replied "Oh sad because I had good news for you" she quickly slammed her door open and ran to him with full interest. "What's up?" she said . He grabbed her by the arm and gave her a serious face and said "O.K you won't believe me , but I was taking Grandma Josie's route home and walked upon a green bright light , that I touched and now I'm made of steel!" Lynette's face went from an " interested face" to a "I've noticed" face.

"What ?" he said , "Oh nothing it's just the fact that you put wholes in our flooring and broke the door…"she replied "Huh?" he turned around and a hard smirk popped on his face . "Well, that's all you , not me." She said in a sassy way. "And If I was you , I would try putting on cloths that fit completely." She walked away with her hand on her hip.

Antonio ran in his room and flopped on his bed, nearly breaking it. He quickly grabbed his 1970's house phone and dialed his mother's number.

"Hello?" a soft , crackle voice answered.

"Mom, I have something important to tell you.."

"Well I do too.." she replied

"Oh well I think yours is way more important.." he rolled his eyes at his comment.

"O.K. the hospital said I'm fine and should be watched 25/8 when I return." She said in a demanding voice.

"Yes ma'am, O.K-" he was cut off by his mom

"If this is about that LSU football stuff , I don't wanna hear it," she said in a angry voice.

"No ma'am , it's something way more important to me at the time" he could feel his anger come up and down his spine at his comment

"Oh , well come on with it I'm not getting younger!" she shouted.

"O.K. you won't believe me but I took Grandma Josie's route and I came upon a green light that I touched and now my bones are made of steel!" he said in a fast nervous way.

"I don't believe you " she said

He could just hang-up on her at her comment, he felt.

"Oh well it's true momma and if you don't believe me I can not longer continue this conversation" he hesitated

"Well Good-Bye Antonio-know it all.."

She hung up .

He was so heartbroken by the thought and could feel his iron bones tighten , he was officially hurt by his mother and could not longer mingle with her , if she wanted to or If he had to.

As Antonio said before.. "How could this day get worst" . He quickly dialed Samara's cell phone number. As it rung he thought of a way to start a calm conversation and how to say he has no exact "feelings" for her. Her phone had already ringed four times . He had a feeling she was laughing at him and insulting him the whole day so he wanted to "talk it out". He thought "What's Kira doing?" he thought , he thought again" Why do I care?"

He got out of his bed a threw on a hoodie and founded his way out the door and before he could walk out, Lynette shouted

"While your out get me a lottery ticket!"

He rolled his eyes and acted like she never asked that.

While he was walking to the Shell Station , he heard a horrified scream from a girl from what he heard . He quickly sneak around the trees to get a better view and sound on what's going on . As soon as he spotted the scream , spots a girl, but not just any girl, Kira, tied against a tree that glowed the color green . He thought two things

"She's faking!" & "She's in trouble!"

Like any guy would Do he helped her free and carried her home , as he planned but before he could take a step a loud, scary voice shouted.

"Hey! Where are you going with my lunch?"

He nearly dropped Kira at the comment, He slowly turned around and viewed a Giant lion the size of a Goddess and Robot mixed together . He almost fainted but couldn't because of Kira hard grip on his neck and her annoying scream. He swallowed hard and said "What Lunch?" in a nervous way.

The Giant replied "Her ! Kira!"

The Giant swiftly ran towards Kira and Antonio. Antonio could feel Kira and his heart race, He was in big trouble, He couldn't let him hurt him or Kira , So he made a move. The Giant slapped Antonio whole body across the whole forest into a tree, Antonio quickly hopped up and dodged every punch that came his way . While Dodging The Giant's punches he notice a switch that turned The Giant off. Joy filled up and down his spine at this rate, He quickly shouted "Kira! He has a switch! Turn him off!". She quickly responded to this comment . "Got it but where?"

He shouted once again "On his back!"

She spotted it and ran towards The Giant swiftly and with confidence. Before she Came upon it she notice that Antonio's skin was thorn with iron on the flip-side, she was worried, she used herself instead as bate. She shouted "Hey Giant! You want me come on!" Antonio was confused and worried at the same time . He shouted "Kira No!" but before he could stop her with his words she was already in the triangle of trouble, The giant threw her into a tree while Antonio shouted for her. Now there was War , Antonio grabbed one of the trees that broke, off of the ground and with all his strength left he threw it at The Giant and flipped the off button with victory. He yawned and quickly ran to Kira who was on the ground with pain. "Are you O.K.?" He asked with a calm voice , She replied "Better than ever !" with cheer and a half smile. He smiled back at her and helped her up and they walked in silence until He forgot to get Lynette's lottery tickets.

And Before he could ask Kira to wait on him while he goes to get him she says, "No Metle Back" he could do nothing but smile at the name.

THE END


End file.
